Peter Greenaway
| date de mort = | lieu de mort = Anglais | profession(s) = Réalisateur | films notables = Meurtre dans un jardin anglais (The Draughtsman's contract), Zoo, Drowning by numbers | site internet = | récompense = }} Peter Greenaway est un auteur, artiste des images, plasticien et cinéaste britannique né le 5 avril 1942. Il est le réalisateur de ses propres œuvres : films, expositions et sites Web multimédias. Biographie Sa ligne de conduite créatrice principale est l'encyclopédisme singulier. Bien que son œuvre soit très empreinte de noirceur, l'humour britannique, pince-sans-rire et humour noir, y est fort présent. Son travail n'est pas sans rapport avec la pataphysique et l'Oulipo bien qu'il n'y fasse pas référence explicitement mais a déjà signalé l'influence sur lui d'Italo Calvino membre de l'Oulipo. Il utilise souvent la contrainte numérique comme élément de structuration de certaines de ses œuvres. Les films de Greenaway sont axés sur l'art en général (peinture, architecture, musique...) et révèlent souvent une fascination pour la couleur et les nombres. Ses œuvres sombres et cruelles privilégient la lenteur et la beauté de la mise en scène au point de créer un certain malaise chez le spectateur. Jusqu'en 1991 il confie principalement les musiques de ses films à Michael Nyman. Filmographie Longs métrages * 1984 : Meurtre dans un jardin anglais (The Draughtsman's contract) * 1985 : Zoo ("A Zed and two noughts") * 1987 : Le Ventre de l'architecte (The Belly of an architect) * 1988 : Drowning by numbers * 1989 : Le Cuisinier, le voleur, sa femme et son amant (The Cook, the Thief, his Wife and her Lover) * 1991 : Prospero's Books * 1993 : The Baby of Macon * 1995 : Stairs 1 Geneva, documentaire * 1996 : The Pillow Book * 1998 : 8 Femmes 1/2 (8 1/2 Women) * 1999 : The Death of a Composer: Rosa, a Horse Drama * 2003 : The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story * 2003 : The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 2: Vaux to the Sea * 2003 : The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 3: From Sark to the Finish * 2005 : A Life in Suitcases * 2007 : La Ronde de nuit (''Nightwatching) Courts métrages et moyens métrages * 1973 : * 1973 : H is for House * 1975 : Water Wrackets * 1975 : Windows * 1976 : H for House * 1976 : Dear Phone * 1978 : A Walk through H * 1978 : Vertical Features Remake * 1980 : Act of God * 1980 : The Falls * 1985 : 26 Bathrooms * 1989 : Les Morts de la Seine (Death in the Seine) * 1991 : M is for Man, Music, Mozart * 1992 : Rosa * 1992 : Darwin * 1997 : The Bridge * 2001 : The Man in the Bath Site Webart * La version Web de son projet en cours de réalisation. Voir aussi Liens externes * Le site officiel du cinéaste * Peter Greenaway Faculty Website * Peter Greenaway Encyclopedia Catégorie:Naissance en 1942 Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique bg:Питър Грийнауей cy:Peter Greenaway de:Peter Greenaway en:Peter Greenaway es:Peter Greenaway fi:Peter Greenaway gl:Peter Greenaway he:פיטר גרינווי it:Peter Greenaway ja:ピーター・グリーナウェイ nl:Peter Greenaway pl:Peter Greenaway pt:Peter Greenaway ru:Гринуэй, Питер sl:Peter Greenaway sv:Peter Greenaway tr:Peter Greenaway uk:Грінвей Пітер